


My Soft Psycho: He'll Treat You Right

by AnimeAnonymous



Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Assassin J-Hope, Brother-Sister Relationships, F/M, Graphic Violence, Information Broker Yoongi, Psycho Jin, Psycho RM, Psycho Taehyung, Reader is Yoongi's sister, Regular Jungkook, Yandere RM, Yandere Taehyung, You Have Been Warned, add more tags later, scientist jimin, yandere jin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-05-16 08:40:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 4,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14808014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeAnonymous/pseuds/AnimeAnonymous
Summary: Y/N, Seokjin. Smartass, Psycho. What happens when these two correlate? Unpredictable things and a whirlwind of weird stuff. Both are broken in different ways, yet some are similar. But one thing they can agree on is the one phrase. "Don't Leave Me."......If you want to read ahead, the rest of the chapters are on Wattpad. The story name is the same, but my username on Wattpad is oppaiscringe.





	1. Y/N

_The day we met was very interesting._

_I was home alone, bored and needing someone to cuddle._

_You? You had just finished killing someone and decided to go and ask for a rag to clean yourself up._

_Why in the world did you think it was a good idea to go around a neighborhood to ask? I just laugh at the thought._

_But thank God you did, otherwise_ _I_ _wouldn't_ _have_ _met you._

**_My soft, beautiful, loving, demonic,_ ** **_ethereal_ ** _**psycho** _   
  



	2. Kim Seokjin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seokjin POV

_I look down at you, you seem to be replaying the day we met in your head,_ _**again.** _

_But_ _that's_ _ok,_ _I_ _don't_ _mind,_ _I_ _do that sometimes too._

 _It's_ _laughable to think that a murderer and psychopath like me_ _could've_ _landed an angel like you._

 _But the day you let me in, was the day our lives changed, and_ _I_ _will forever be grateful._

 _Why_ _don't_ _we go re-visit those memories together, once again?_


	3. That One Bloody Day

Whhhyyyyyyyyyyy................. is the only thing on television right now freaking Barney? I can feel my brains rotting from all this family friendly fluff.......

*knock knock*  **(a/n** **don't** **even try hiding, Onces,** **I** **see you there.)**

"COMING!" Who tf is in front of my door at this unholy hour?

_And there you stood, covered head to toe in your victim's blood._

_A few drops_ _sliding_ _down your hair and plopping onto my pavement,_ _staining_ _it with a deep crimson red, soon to be washed off by the rain._

_You must have done a number on him_ _or_ _her that time, to this day_ _I_ _still_ _don't_ _know how you kill them._

"May I borrow a clean rag, ma'am?"  _You asked, with death filling your eyes to the brim, yet staying as polite as one can get._

"Bitch, you don't need just a rag, you need an entire shower! Get in here now!"  _I yell at you, without a care in the world for my own clothes or safety,_ _I_ _drag your bloody wrist inside my house, getting ready to douse you in_ _soap_ _and water._  
  
  
  
  


_**And** _ _**that's** _ _**how our dysfunctional, bloody, yet beautiful** _ _**relationship** _ _**started** _


	4. Bath Time

_As_ _I_ _watch you heat up the water and run around your house to grab towels,_ _I_ _sit on your bathroom stool in a daze._

_"_ **_A stranger just dragged me into her house for a bath, A FUCKING BATH. Does she have no sense of danger?_ ** **_I'm_ ** **_covered blood for_ ** **_fucks_ ** **_sake, there must be something wrong with her head."_ **

_I sit_ _there_ _and_ _mildly_ _shake my head as you rush back in with a towel and a bottle of shampoo._

_"_ Alright, bloody boi,  **strip."**

"Strip!?"  _I exclaim as you start helping me out of my bloody clothes_.

"I don't know who the hell you are, woman, I just asked for a rag, not to be stripped and bathed!"

"Too bad, you're in my house now, abide with my rules. Now, you do know to shower by yourself right?"

_You stare_ _at_ _me as if_ _I'm_ _a child, covered in paint, with no fucking clue on how to bathe myself._

_"_ Of course I know how to! Now get out and let me bathe!"  _I yell in embarrassment and anger_.

"Alright, alright. Sheesh."  _You see as you_ _quickly_ _retreat out of the_ _bathroom_ _._ "By the way, dump your bloody clothes outside so I can wash them."

_You say this as your head pops back in._

"I get it! I get it! Now get out!"  _I huff like a child._ "She's one crazy lady."  _I mumble under my breath as_ _I_ _strip my clothes off._


	5. The Kim Brothers

"He's covered in blood, but he looks awfully familier....."  _Y/N mumbles to herself as she waits for the blood-covered man to finish cleaning up._

_Then she re-calls a time her brother, Yoongi, showed her a picture of a trio of brothers._

_"These are the people_ _I_ _work for, Y/N, is_ _**this** _ _enough to satisfy your stupidly undying curiousity?" Yoongi scowled as he let her hold the picture._

_"I just wanted to know who my information broker of a brother worked for, geez." Y/N huffed as she handed the picture back._

_"Yes child, well now you know, and stay away from them,_ _** GOT IT?"  ** _ _Yoongi gave me his signature death glare as he told me._

_"Why though?" I whine, kicking my feet in the air like a child._

_Yoongi sighs and just sits down next to me, "Y/N, do you have any fucking clue_ _what_ _information_ _brokers do?" He asks me sternly._

_"Yeah, sell certain info to people who want to know_ _certain_ _info." I say with a shrug of my shoulders._

_"Yes," Yoongi says as he raises a brow, "And in the stereotypical scenario, who are the people that buy these ''certain pieces of info?"_

_"Uh........ mafia people? Rich, bratty CEO people?" I ask my brother as he gives me an incredulous stare._

_"OOOOOOHH SO THEY'RE MAFIA PEOPLE?!" I yell as my brother clamps a hand over my mouth and gives me another glare._

_"Yes, fucking mafia people, but they are also_ _psychotic_ _, Y/N. They enjoy seeing people in pain and drag out their killing time just to see their victims suffer, so when_ _I_ _say stay the fuck away from them, you stay the fuck_ _away_ _,_ _** GOT IT? ** _ _"_

_"Yes. But_ _it's_ _so cool that you work for the mafia!" I stare at my brother as he just gives me another "_ _what_ _the fuck" stare._

_"Just...... *sigh* if you have an encounter with any of them, and by any,_ _I_ _mean,_ _** any of  ** _ _** these ** _ _**  three brother' ** _ _s. You call me,_ _ok_ _? And_ _I_ _will come running home to you, my precious ruby." Yoongi states, as he sighs once again, and procedes to resume his job once again._

_Yoongi would only ever call me his ruby if he was dead serious about something that involved me._

 

_**"Hey,** _ _**I'm** _ _**done cleaning up, are my clothes done yet?"** _


	6. Yoongi

"Yeah, here are your clothes"  _Y/N handed me my clothes through the crack of the bathroom door._

_As_ _I'm_ _changing,_ _I_ _hear her talking to someone, but_ _I_ _don't_ _hear the other person, so she must have been on the phone._

_"_ Yoongi? Yeah, it's me. Listen, that picture you showed me a while back, you know, the one of your employers?

Employers? This is getting interesting. I press my ear against the door as I pretend to continue changing.

"I think I let the oldest one in, the one called Seokjin? OUCH! Ok, no need to yell, sheesh. Anyways,  **as** **I** **was saying before you rudely interrupted me,** I let him in cuz he was covered from head to toe in blood, I can't just let a dirty man stay on our doorsteps. He just finished showering and should be almost done changing, you can come home if you want, I'm always here anyway."

_Yoongi? As in Min Yoongi? Our info source? This is his sister. Wow. Ok. I_ _should've_ _seen the resemblance sooner._

_"_ Excuse me? Are you done in there?"  _Shit shit shit._ "Yeah, almost."  _I reply_ _back_ _as_ _I_ _pull my pants up._

"Pardon me if I am being rude, but are you Kim Seokjin?"  _She asks. I hesitate to answer as_ _I_ _search her eyes for any sign of fear._

_None. She_ _wasn't_ _scared, if anything_ _she_ _was curious. And here_ _I_ _was thinking Yoongi made us out to be bad guys in her eyes._

"Yes...... Yes I am, how do you know my name?"  _I ask as attempt to look for the fear._

"My big brother, Min Yoongi works for you and your younger brothers."  _She explains, as she seemingly starts to look for something in me as well._

"Of course. He never mentioned he had such a cute little sister though."  _I smirk as she starts to get embarrassed._

"How old are you though, Ms......?" "Y/N, Y/N is my name. I'm 19 at the moment."

_She's_ _3 years younger than Taehyung. Alright then._

"Well then Y/N, will Yoongi be home anytime soon?" "Should be, he said to stay away from you and your brothers, but I didn't listen to him, as per usual."  _She states with a little shrug._

" **MIN FUCKING Y/N! OPEN THIS GODDAMN DOOR RIGHT NOW!"**

"He's home."  _She says, with a_ _cheeky_ _grin splayed on her face as_ _she_ _turns to open the door._

"Will you be staying, Mr. Seokjin?" "Call me Jin, and yes, I think I'll stay a little longer, I thought I'd assign Yoongi his next target to gather info for."  _I reply with a grin of my own._


	7. How To Gather Info 101

"Fucking hell to the fuck I hate this job, those fuck face "bosses" of mine better pay me GODDAMN well after this fucking assignment."  _Yoongi_ _grumbles_ _as he goes about his next assignment, which was to gather_ _intel_ _on_ _Jeon_ _Jungkook, who also happened to be his_ _cousin_ _._

_Just by the sound of that,_ _you'd_ _think the job_ _would've_ _been easy. No, it is never easy to spy on a relative. Just the fact that you have to gather personal info on a cousin_ _you're_ _not_ _interested_ _in is bad enough._

_But there was also the fact that Jungkook was family, and that was just stabbing Yoongi at his_ _conscience_ _repeatedly._

"He watches porn? Wait, why am I surprised, even Y/N watches porn."  **(A/N: porn part was based off a friend that watched it on my bed,** **I** **just thought** **it'd** **be funny to put in XD)**

_Just as Yoongi was wrapping up on spying on Jungkook, Y/N calls._

"Hello? Yeah, ok. Look Y/N this better be fucking important or I- THE FUCK DID YOU SAY?! HE'S AT OUR HOUSE?! HOW DID HE GET THERE?! WHY DID YOU EVEN LET HIM IN?! DID YOU EVEN KNOW IT WAS HIM?! God, you are so fucking stupid sometimes, look, I'm coming home right now, do not divulge personal info with him,  ** _HE IS DANGEROUS._** "

"GODDAMNIT!"  _Yoongi yells as he kicks a trashcan down and rushes to his car._

"Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck she's fucked, I'm fucked, we're both fucked."

*time skip*

"MIN FUCKING Y/N OPEN THE GODDAMN DOOR RIGHT NOW"  _Yoongi yells._

"Coming~" "She sounds way too carefree about this." Yoongi mumbles as he grits his teeth.

"Hello Yoongi, I hope you don't mind that I stumbled upon your house, now do you?"  _Jin's_ _silky voice traveled down the hallway, just in time to meet_ _Yoongi's_ _glare, with hints of worry for his sister laced in his eyes._

**_"Absolutely not, BOSS." Yoongi says as he walks to the living room, ready to face the psychotic devil himself._ **


	8. Info On Who Now?

"Min Yoongi, you never told me you had such a beauty for a little sister."  _I say to Yoongi as I smirk in satisfaction over his angered face._

"Didn't think it was necessary to mention, and you never asked."  _Yoongi says, trying to keep his cool over the fact over his next possible assignment._

"Y/N? If you would excuse us for a moment, I'd like to have a chat with your brother over his job."  _I said as her face was filled with mixed emotions._

"Is he in trouble? I didn't do something wrong did I?"  _Y/_ _N's_ _eyes flitted nervously between her brother and I._

"Nothing at all!"  _I say with a business man smile,_ "I just need to give him his next assignment."

**"Yoongi. Room. Now"** _I_ _say as Yoongi starts leading me to his room._

_He closes the door behind us and starts letting out the pent up desperation and anger he has been holding in for a while._

"Jin, I know what you're thinking, I'm not giving you info on my own sister."  _Yoongi_ _let's_ _out as_ _I_ _sit on his bed, already knowing how to get it out of him without saying too much._

"Your  **precious ruby** is just the cutest little thing, isn't she?"  _I say as Yoongi visibly_ _flinches_ _out of surprise,_ _wondering_ _how_ _I_ _came to know the_ _nickname_ _myself._

"She's perfect. Absolutely perfect. There really isn't much to say that would describe the perfection that she is. You know,  **she'd** **be perfect for my collection.** "  _I say as Yoongi suddenly gets up, ready to throw me down._

" **Stay. Away. From. My. Baby. Sister."** _Words seethe through his mouth like a deadly poison, ready to kill._

"I would watch the attitude, Mr. Min. Be glad it was at least me instead of  **Taehyung**."  _I say, once again triumphant_ _that_ _I_ _caught him off guard._

_While_ _I_ _am on the brink of_ _insanity_ _when it came to my_ _collectibles_ _and being_ _possessive_ _of it,_ _Taehyung_ _was worse._

_I would be stupid as to hurt or bruise my collectibles, much less dismember body parts, but_ _that's_ _just what Taehyung would do._ _He'd_ _sever the legs and arms just so the people he claimed_ _wouldn't_ _leave him._ _He'd_ _go to extra lengths just to make sure they were alive after the whole ordeal._

_Namjoon was a mystery. I never knew what happened to his collectibles after they tried to escape. When they did and he caught them, Namjoon would drag them by their hair, right into the Red Room. After about a week, the screaming would cease, but the_ _collectible_ _seemed to stay in Namjoon's Red Room._

"Of course."  _Yoongi grits through his teeth as he recounts moments when Taehyung and Namjoons collectibles left them._

"I want the info by tomorrow, oh, and don't forget to add her three sizes along with it."  _I add with a perverted smirk as_ _Yoongi's_ _expression_ _sinked_ _into panick, worry, along with a mix of anger and sorrow._

 _As soon as_ _I_ _leave the room,_ _I'm_ _greeted with a worried Y/N._ "Thank you for taking me in and helping me clean up, Y/N. Don't worry too much about your brother, and please make note that I will visit again, maybe with a little less blood on me."  _I tell her as_ _I_ _try to lighten her mood._

"Of course! You're always welcome to!"  _Y/N smiles,_ _with a_ _smile that almost seemed to be brighter than Hoseoks, except Hoseoks would be slightly more bloody._

_**"See you soon, my prize." I say as** _ _**I** _ _**slink back into the night.** _   
  
  



	9. Jinnie's Home!

*opens door*

"Taehyung! Namjoon! I'm back!."  _Seokjin yells, as he closes the door and is soon met with a bone crushing hug._

"JINNIE'S HOME!!! WHY WERE YOU GONE FOR SO LONG?! WHERE WERE YOU?! I WAS GETTING READY TO KILL SOMEONE!!"  _Taehyung screeches as he_ _let's_ _Jin go._

"Taehyung,"  _Namjoon walks in,_ "you wouldn't need to kill anyone when Jin is perfectly capable of taking someone down by himself, but Taehyung is right, where were you?"  _He asks._

_As Jin steps into the house, he wobbles over to the couch in a tired way and gets ready to explain where he was_

_*time skip because_ _I'm_ _lazy_ _at_ _and writing it would just be filler*_

"Aaahhh, you're so lucky! I knew he was hiding something, but I didn't expect a cute younger sister!"  _Taehyung exclaims, as he snuggles closer to Jin's left side_

"I'm more surprised she didn't slam the door in your face when you were covered head to toe in the blood of someone you mutilated."  _Namjoon says as he plops down on Jin's right._

"That's what intrigued me so much, that she let me in, instead of being some scared little lamb."  _Jin_ _says as he muses over the encounter._

"So she's going to become part of your collection?"  _Taehyung asks with an evil grin already_ _spreading_ _across his God-carved, devilish features._

_They say that Satan, the king_ _of_ _Hell,_ _used to be the most beautiful angel that_ _God_ _ever created and had went by the name of Lucifer. If Lucifer were down here and next to Taehyung,_ _it_ _would be hard to say who would win in a contest of looks._

"Yes, Taehyung, she is, so keep you and your bloody hands off. I don't need another dismembered body from  **MY COLLECTIO** N being found in yours ever again."  _Jin sternly states as he gets up to go revisit his collection._

"Mum's the word, big brother, but don't blame me if she starts getting closer to me instead."  _Taehyung says, grin still splayed across his face._

"Was that simplistic gesture really all it needed to get you hooked? Or was it something else?"  _Namjoon asks, still skeptical on his older brother being hooked_ _over_ _a seemingly simple girl._

"Well....... there is also the fact that she is  **Min Yoongi's** sister."  _Jin_ _says, a grin starting to form on his own face._ "Wouldn't you guys be interested in seeing his expression when his sisters life is in  **my** hands?"  _Jin says, starting to just cackle at the thought._

"When I had the talk with him, he pulled the most exquisite angry expression I had ever seen on him. That pure rage, nothing but killing intent. If we utilized that killing intent towards his side assassin job, we would get things done faster, no?"  _Jin looks back at his brothers._

_Namjoon was surprised, hearing Min_ _Yoongi_ _would even be capable of_ _showing_ _any emotion. Taehyung_ _wasn't_ _surprised, mainly because_ _the_ _source of_ _Yoongi's_ _many irritated, annoyed, upset, and angry expressions were all thanks to Taehyungs non-stop chatter, bugging, and once in a while threats._

"Well then, what are you waiting for? Just go and get her now."  _Namjoon says, already feeling a bit tired over this entire_ _situation_ _._

"That's the point, she's so different, I don't know how to capture her properly."  _Jin states, already formulating 10 different plans_ _to_ _captivate or capture her._

"I will be going to visit her another time." "OOH OOH OOH!!! CAN I COME?! CAN I COME?! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE????"  _Taehyung_ _starts jumping up and down and begging._

"We'll see, Tae Tae, we'll see."  _Jin_ _says as he walks to_ _his_ _room, ready to draw out his plan._


	10. Two Fucking Idiots

**(A/N) Imma just use normal font sizes for now because switching back and** **forth** **is such a pain.**

As Jin leaves, I close the door behind him and turn around, glaring at Y/N

"You. Are. A. Fucking. Idiot."

"Wouldn't be the first time I'm hearing this from you." Y/N says with a shrug of her shoulders as I can feel the worry and anger seeping out of me

"HE COULD'VE KIDNAPPED YOU! OR WORSE, KILLED YOU RIGHT THERE AND THEN!" I yell at her, my protective side coming out as well.

"But he didn't, now did he?" Y/N says with a smirk on her face, her smartass side coming out.

As I am about to unleash my protective and lecturing fury on her, I hear a loud and unpleasant screech from outside the door.

"YOUR HOPE AND DESPAIR IS HEERRRREEEE!!!!" Hoseok screeches as he bursts through the door.

"HOOOBBBIIIIIII!!!!" Y/N screams as she jumps up and runs to him.

Now imagine that scene in the movie where the best friends who haven't seen each other in a while go in for a long hug.

Except replace the hug with Hoseok ready to punch Y/N, a fist, arms length, stretched out and ready. And then picture Y/N grabbing ahold of the arm, twisting her body around, sweeping Hoseoks leg, and taking his airborne body just to flip him on the ground.

*slam* *crash* "I've trained the little ruby well! Aren't you proud of her, Yoongz? She flipped a world class assassin over onto his back!" Hoseok exclaimed, getting up from the ground dusting himself off, a huge toothy grin splayed across his face.

"That's because you were going easy on her, Hobi. Everyone in the Kim Corp. know you can't be defeated like that." I say with a scoff, ready to tell him and Y/N off for breaking the vase.

"Yah! I can defend myself perfectly fine thanks to Hobi, you shouldn't worry so much big bro, you'll get premature forehead wrinkles. Not that you haven't though." Y/N mumbles the last part, thinking I wouldn't hear.

"Now I have to deal with two fucking idiots." I growl, going to get the broom to clean up the mess they made.

"Someone's grumpier than usual, is Yoongz on his man period today?" Hoseok asks, cackling to the side.

"He's pissed because I let your big, scary, bloody boss in our house." Y/N huffs as she goes back to the couch.

Hoseok just stands there, a little frozen. "They were here?" He asks, his dark side seemingly coming about.

"Just Jin." I reply, still pissed Y/N didn't just slam the door in his face. "The only thing I am happy about is Taehyung not being with him at the time."

Hoseok is still a little frozen, but he gathers his senses and walks over to Y/N. He grabs her by the shoulders, and then starts to shake her violently.

"MY PRECIOUS RUBY ARE YOU SERIOUSLY FUCKING STUPID ENOUGH TO LET A MAN LIKE HIM INSIDE OUR HOUSE?!?!?"

Y/N's head looked like it was about to fall off thanks to Hoseok's shaking.

"HOBI CALM YOUR NONEXISTENT TITS! 1. HE ISN'T AS BAD AS YOU AND YOONGI MAKE HIM OUT TO BE! 2. THIS IS MINE AND YOONGI'S HOUSE, NOT YOURS AS WELL!!" Y/N screamed into his face.

"Seriously," she huffs as she fixes her now messed up hair "you guys make him seem like he'll kill the entire world."

Hoseok and I look at her with a "he would really do that" look on our faces.

"How can you be so naive and stupid when we've warned you so many times, ruby? I say, rubbing my temples.

"Because I at least try to see the good in people before judging them."

"There is no 'good' in a psycho, Y/N." I deadpan.

"Only because you've been stuck with him for so long, that's why."

She's obviously only going to learn this the hard way, but that doesn't mean I'm going to let any of those disastrous Kim's near her anytime soon  
  
  
  
  
  



	11. Kim Corps.

What is Kim Corps?

It's a place filled with a whole lot of drugs.

Cliche, I know, prostitution included.

There would also be assassination and information assignments come in for Hoseok and Yoongi, and to them, it was just another day working under the Kim trio.

Hoseok would usually bury the corpses of his victims in a basement graveyard, while Yoongi stockpiled all the information he collected in multiple safes.

But today? Today was slightly different. Ok, correction, very different.

After last night's mess, Hoseok came into the building, hopping mad, but smiling like a maniac.

Yoongi was trying to remain calm as well, but finding it difficult to, since all that was on his mind was the fact that his psychotic boss was targeting his little sister.

* _time skip to the afternoon because author_ _doesn't_ _like filler*_

 _"_ Excuse me? Mr. Min?" One of the juniors called out.

"What is it? This should be fucking important since you just interrupted me hacking into a social media account." Yoongi says, as glowers at the screen in front of him.

Yoongi was in the middle of hacking into all of Y/N's social media accounts, checking her messages with her friends, mainly the boys.

"Mr. Jung seems to be in a bad mood today. He was last seen mutilating a corpse in the Blood Room." The young man said, slightly intimidated by remembering the bloody scene when he walked in by accident.

"*sigh* yeah, I'll deal with him, just... go, yeah, leave, I'll deal with it." Yoongi says as he rises from his chair and starts going downstairs.

* _meanwhile*_

"And the heart goes there, and the brain goes there~" Hoseok angrily sang out, plopping the wet and bloody internal organs onto the metal plates.

"And where do the vocal chords go?" Yoongi asks, leaning against the doorway.

"To the lab, where Jimin can inspect it." Hoseok says, as he plops a bicep onto the plate. "Did one of the juniors witness something again?" He asks, still turning around to Yoongi's way.

"Yeah, said you looked angry. You still upset over yesterday?" Yoongi asks, already knowing the answer, but wanting to hear it anyway.

"How can I not be, Yoongi?" Hoseok waves his knife around, spilling a few drops of blood here and there. "Our ruby let a psycho into the house, WHO ALSO HAPPENS TO BE OUR BOSS!!" He screams the last part, releasing the pent up rage.

"Even worse," he says, calming down a little, "what if he kills her like he did Jiwoo?" Hoseok drops his knife, closing his eyes and remembering how in one of Seokjin's rare rage fits, Seokjin had killed Hoseok's older sister.

At that time, Seokjin had met Hoseok's older sister, Jung Jiwoo. Seokjin immediately took her into his collection.

At first Hoseok was worried, but seeing his sister content and safe, he felt assured that nothing bad would happen.

Then one day, Hoseok goes to visit her, and goes in to find an angry Seokjin, and a dead Jiwoo on the floor.

Seokjin had gotten angry to the point where he killed Jiwoo on the spot. These fits happened once in a long while, and only happened when he was in confinement, but he couldn't control it and killed Jiwoo instead.

Hoseok continued to work under him, but was waiting for the perfect opportunity to bring Seokjin down to the level where Seokjin brought his sister to.

Y/N is like another sister to him, so once he found out, he didn't want another incident to happen again.

"She'll be fine, Hobi." Yoongi says, walking over and patting him on the back, as Hoseok had dropped to his knees in the the middle of reminiscing. "All we need to do is protect her, that's all we can do for now."

"I KNOW YOONGI, I know...... I just don't want to lose anymore of my family...." Hoseok mumbles, as hot tears slide down his cheeks, head swimming in scenarios where Y/N could've been killed or died.

"Ssshhhhhhh......... it's fine........ she's okay right now, just focus on the present." Yoongi says, already thinking of ways to relocate Y/N  
  



End file.
